


what once was, will be

by Rowen_Phoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Earth, Gen, Magic, Magical Shenanigans, Outer Space, space adventures, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowen_Phoenix/pseuds/Rowen_Phoenix
Summary: The two worlds with intertwined fates, and those who walk on both. On what was, and what might be seen.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	what once was, will be

Once, in a solar system, there was a planet, with a single moon. Once, there was no life, but then life evolved. But this is not the story of our earth. 

People evolved into being. They made small settlements, villages, towns, cities, countries and empires. But this is still not the story of our earth.

You see, one thing differs between our story and theirs. In our world, magic has waned. But there, it still stands strong.

But then, why do I keep comparing? Because here, magic is not yet gone. It persists in hidden corners, winding through the shadows. These two worlds have always been connected, through thoughts, dreams and memories.

There have been some who have pierced the veil between these two worlds, who walk on both planets freely. This is their story, those who belong to both worlds and love fiercely, deeply their connection to both peoples. For the differences between the worlds are not just of magic and positioning in the universe, but of cultures and traditions, of the different eyes through which they see the world.

Some of these walkers rise and rise, until there are few who do not know their name. There are some who live and die in obscurity, with but a few notable incidents. Nonetheless, they are all walkers, with all the duties and responsibilities of that title. 

This is their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued as and when inspiration strikes.


End file.
